EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/V1E9: Shades of Harbingers/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] Coming into the higher levels of Kagusutchi I noticed someone who I hadn't been expecting to see. Sieg, a kid who was taken care of along with me by Imyo. ...come to find out he joined the very organization I despised for reasons that probably will always be unknown to me. He did nothing but disappoint me, I just hope he knows what he's doin'. Now all I have to do is get back to focusing on getting through the city itself...today really hasn't been the greatest of days. I just wish it'd end. "Blue Faith" :Lies that cover our hearts and minds :Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise :Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices :Should we exist in such a world :Where has our purpose gone? :Why does fate make us suffer? :Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself :War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release :But what light can we see in one so dark :Holding all hatred and sorrow :What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Verse 1 Episode 9: Shades of Harbingers ---- "Ikaruga, December 23rd 6:42pm " "Within Zero Sector" A large building crouched hidden within the vicinity of wastelands now lined with fortified defenses. Within the middle building, Nicaiah sighs as she leans back in a chair after she goes over plans. Reading through the data, a recent attack on a sector caught her attention. *Nicaiah: ...I've deployed everyone I could for now... Thoughts buzzing through her head made it hard for the leader to concentrate. *Nicaiah: I suppose I should get anyone in I can until I can pull some of those forces from the other cities...No way BD-51 will lend me any forces right now though...I guess I don't have much choice but to call them in, as much as I didn't want to involve them. The ones in question were simply forced to work for them by none other then the head of LSZ himself, and Nicaiah didn't always agree with it. However, he was her superior. A light sigh emits from her. Her hand is slow as she opens a hologram and picks up the transmission to try to contact a certain ally. *???: Yeah? Nicaiah twists in the chair as she looks on the screen before her, trying to locate something out of the masses of data before her. All the while she was tapping her fingers across the table, formulating battle strategies in her busy head. *Nicaiah: ...I need you to go to Kagusutchi. I know its sudden, but I'm short on forces. I know you don't want to see the NOS win another war either...not after what happened that day. *???: don't remind me...they will pay for taking their lives infront of my own eyes. But Kagutsuchi? Is there something there you want me to look for? *Nicaiah: That's just it...I have a feeling I know why Nex is going to the Restricted area where the Seithr converter is. Her eyes close as she takes a breath. *Nicaiah: I need you to check on something underground that base owned by the NOS. It wont be easy to get in there, but with Nex here their attention will hopefully be divided and allow you to slip in. *???: Yeah...I just hope Nex doesn't beat me to the bastard... Nicaiah's eyes go to the side as she locates a hit of massive energy in Kagusutchi. As she zooms into it, she pins it down as a likely location where Nex was on a paper and places it on the desk. *Nicaiah: ...Nex doesn't know anything about that degenerate man or what he's done for the NOS. And its probably better it stay that way, he doesn't need even more to be upset about...its just fuel for his incentive to destroy. I wouldn't be surprised if that man was in Kagusutchi though with Lukain at the reigns. *???: ...I want no one getting in my way when it comes to that man... *Nicaiah: ...the road of revenge...so many travel it now. I can't say I'm any different, but be careful out there. *???: Thanks...I appreciate your concern... *Nicaiah: One way or another we'll see the war over with, trust me on that. Her voice was sharp and her eyes glimmer serious. While she was regarded as something of a mother figure to those in the LSZ under her, she maintained a focused and serious personality. *???: ...thank you Nicaiah...I won't fail you...or the LSZ I owe you guys much for saving me..so this is my debts repayed...heh *Nicaiah: I guess I can't blame him for saving you now. You've been an asset. Good luck out there. She hangs up the transmission with another sigh. *Nicaiah: Just hope what I'm doing will finally end this in the end... She looks back up at the screen and places her head into her hands. Sighing heavily as she looks down at the paper and then passes the info to those on the field, she cradles her head as she tries to relieve her stress. *Nicaiah: ...Nex...some things are better left not known. I'm trying to keep them from intervening, but I can't with you making these moves... -- "Kagusutchi higher levels 7:12pm " "Area 2, Outside the Military Docking Station" *Myri: Nex...you haven't said a word since we left... *Nex: ...Cause there's nothing to say. ...I think the next part of the city area is coming up here...a military docking station. Clearly, he was indicating he didn't feel like talking about Siegfried, keeping completely focused. His companion gives a sigh as she waves off some of her wet hair from her face. The day dreary and long for the duo, rain was the only real company to them. *Myri: Nex, I think we should take a break. Maybe rest at this next part of the city. *Nex: I don't need a damn break...I'll take a break when I finish this. The reply curt, Nex keeps his head turned right toward the streets as he seeks the next point to travel towards. Myri couldn't help but be annoyed with his stubbornness towards any kind of rest at all. *Myri: You're impossible... you know, maybe I want to stop to look for info on my family. *Nex: Look for info on your family...? *Myri: Yes since you so casually said that everything I knew about them was wrong. A lie. I want to know if its true. Nex doesn't say anything to her answer, or even afford a glance, he simply continues advancing on the drenched pavements. The noncompliance had gotten on her last nerve, she finally lets off a sigh and asks something more personal. *Myri: Okay, well, what about you? *Nex: What about me. *Myri: Family...where's your family? Family. Nex slows to a halt as that word passes through. A foreign word as a somber glower appears across the man's face. Nex knew no family, after all he was a product from an unknown origin. Perhaps one could say he had something close to family several times, but it was snatched and nothing more than a bad memory every time. First instance of the "incident" where his power awoke, then, when Imyo took him in, he and Siegfried suffered the curse he brought next. Those words that Siegfried spoke earlier to him, had stuck in his mind like glue. Festered like a cancer. "Everything goes wrong wherever you are" again Nex tenses up, anger flashes in his eyes and he spits out an answer disdainfully. *Nex: ...I don't have family. *Myri: Don't have family...? Why not-- *Nex: I just don't. *Myri: Fine, what about someone you care about, or someone you'd protect? *Nex: Someone I... He halts as he turns his look to Myri for a moment. His eyes change with a flicker of shock as he sees someone else in her place. Anger melts itself out of his entirety, and he puts his hand out to grasp something. "Never forgive them. Never forget." *Nex: ...Why... *Myri: Huh? Hey, what're you doing? The nostalgic feeling is pierced into and Nex's eyes widen as he realized the one who he was looking at was Myri. Swiftly, he looks away and takes in a breath pulling his hand back to his side returning to his usual frown. *Nex: ...Nothing. *Myri: Nothing? ...sure didn't seem like nothing... Not a word comes from Nex and again there was silence, much to Myri's distaste. Taking long and hasty steps, Nex moves the two through a linear path stopping at the sides of a large building with glass doors. *Myri: ...Hey, this place might have something, libraries are usually reliable...Its closed till tomorrow though. *Nex: Screw that. I'm not stopping to read damn books. Come on. Hearing steps a bit away, he makes an abrupt stop, Myri slamming into his back. He narrows his gaze as he spots a NOS patrol squadron. Quickly and forcefully he moves back pulling Myri with him. *Myri: W-what the heck Ne— Nex puts his hand on her mouth and then pushes her back lightly before he slowly draws his blade with a chilling scowl. Gripping the pommel within a tight opposite hand, he swings and the blade lunges with ferocity. Clean hit as it sticks through two and rips through another when Nex cleaves. Before the other one can make a sound the soldier meets his hand crushing his throat before they're thrown into the wall by the skull. All Myri hears is a few pops before Nex comes back around to her. *Myri: W-what did you just do...?! Did you kill them?! *Nex: Save me from being spotted. Besides... *Myri: Besides what?! *Nex: God damn stop yelling. Rubbing his head in annoyance he looks back at the building. True that he didn't really feel like wasting his time, maybe finding something out would shut his whining companion up. *Nex: ...You know what, on second thought why don't we go in. If it means you'll stop complaining for five minutes...then go ahead and stuff your head with useless info. *Myri: What? How are you going to get in? Its locke-- *Nex: Those Sequees had an access card on em. That aside if there's more I don't really feel like dealing with those idiots right now. He slips forward a blue card between his fingers and goes toward the building's entrance. *Nex: Should get us in. This place is owned by the government after all. *Myri: N-Nex I didn't need to get in tonight! You didn't need to kill those people! *Nex: Hell is there ever a time you DONT complain? Those idiots are part of the government that's out trying to catch me and do whatever the hell they see fit after it. *Myri: I'm beginning to think that maybe you SHOULD be caught if you're killing people. *Nex: Hah. Really huh? Do you know what they'd do if they caught me? I'll give you a hint, its not what you'd expect them to do. Don't you find it just a little odd how they don't kill such a large threat to their governmental systems? They can, but they wont. *Myri: What? What are you talking about? They've said they can't stop you. *Nex: You always believe what's told to you? They were after me before I even had the grimoire...before I was even a threat. He swipes the card, and the machine emits a small beeping sound. Swinging his sword clean of blood, Nex walks nonchalantly through the glass doors as they open. Myri follows him into the large military archive. *Myri: Before you were a threat...? *Nex: The governments made the first move. They intended to capture me the moment I awoke the "Power of Azure" but that turned out to backfire on them when I got this grimoire with it. *Myri: ...They...where did that Grimoire even come from anyway? *Nex: Doesn't matter. The point is that those jackasses are the reason I'm doing this. In fact as far as I know from Imyo, they did catch me. But he apparently along with others he called his friends got me away from the guy who had a hold on me. *Myri: Imyo...the one you and the Brigadier were looked after by then. Myri walks away from him as she makes her way to one of the database records in a corner of the room. She continues to listen to Nex however as she looks through the machine. *Nex: Yeah. He rescued Sieg too, not from the same place but...Imyo knew something. He helped us for a reason, from Rau I heard that he was prepared to sacrifice everything to keep me safe from the government, believing that the world was waiting for me. *Myri: ... (None of this is coinciding with what I knew...Imyo was considered an enemy of the government according to Lazarith because he was in that merc force.) Myri shows a troubled frown as she begins to look for a data file on what she wanted to know. She wanted to find some answers for herself while she was here instead of hurting her head thinking what the government wanted with Nex, or if Nex was simply lying to her. She still didn't trust him. Silently she flips through the pages on a screen. *Myri: ...hmm...dark war...Ikargua Civil war...Ah, Third War of Armagus! Kukiyona...Loraign Kukiyona...and Nokami Kukiyona. Nothing other then bios about them though. Apparently they developed some kind of energy in the Third War of Armagus...and were unfortunate causalities in the war. Myri frowns reading the info. *Myri: So they are dead...well that doesn't surprise me...I was told that a long time ago. Nex doesn't bother looking over there, he skims the shelves for anything of interest. *Myri: ...I wonder what energy? How did they die? ...if anything all this did was make me ask more questions. She holds a hand to her head as she leans in and looks up other matters in the data files. *Myri: Didn't learn this in history... The lead forces of the Rogue Sectors were apparently going towards dark forces to find their power to defeat the NOS. In order to keep the war from escalating the Sequence Destroyers were left with little choice but to erase them to keep them from causing what could have been a large scale calamity with the energy discovered...and kept it from escalating. Her eyes widen as she re reads the last line. Mind suddenly becoming abuzz with thoughts, Myri's eyes flash a small hint of concern. *Myri: Wait...energy discovered...is it possible that my mother and father...were against the NOS? And they...they discovered this "demonic power"? But why would my parents... Nex simply sighs, biting his tongue as he fiddles around with books on the shelves. *Myri: ...There's too much I don't know... Feeling a lump in her throat and a sinking feeling in her heart, she closes her eyes as she flips the page and reads the next sections. *Myri: ... A man who was named Akuhei Yamorochi was one of the most revered of the Sequence Destroyers, and one of the first alongside two others. I didn't know there were only three Sequence Destroyers to begin with...these Sequence Destroyers were heroes among the war and stopped the war from— Nex's eyes close themselves tight as he grimaces angrily. *Nex: STOP. His voice booms forth as he leans in and shuts off the article. *Myri: ...H-hey! *Nex: I don't want to hear about this bullshit. *Myri: What? This, its history! Its written in stone by the ones who-- *Nex: No, no it isn't! I don't care if some of it is true, but half this crap is-- ...is... Nex chokes on his words suddenly and he huffs annoyed. What he wanted to say wasn't going to be spoken, his body wouldn't let him say it. *Myri: Is what? A lie? Now history is a lie? *Nex: ...Look just, you can't find your answers in a damn text book. *Myri: Its something to start off of...and I believe this, it comes from our top sources. *Nex: Okay, you know what, you read your damn history lessons. Believe your friggin government, believe whatever the hell you want. But I'm not listening to it! Nex stomps off tossing a book he held into the screen of the machine she looked at. It collides with the surface just missing Myri's head. *Myri: Now what are you all upset about?! He doesn't answer her and with an irate growl he slams the doors behind him going back outside. After what felt like a rumble produced by the force of him crashing through subsides, Myri leans back her head with an exasperated sigh. The palm of her hand lays on her forehead as she stares at the ceiling. *Myri: He's impossible to figure out... -- "Kagusutchi higher levels 7:30 pm " "Area 2, Outside of the city" A sickening thud sounds before a kind of humanioid form begins to flake away. A blade lodged firm through its body, it steadily slides out after a black seithr emitting from it erodes the body piece by piece. *Akuhei: ...aaand down you go. A snide and sinister remark from him comes before he snatches the only thing that didn't evaporate in the attack. A crimson crystallized organic core sits quietly in his palm, he wipes the blood off of it and smirks. The chain blade rips back and returns to Akuhei's side. Just as the silver eyed man begins to walk away, a sudden force whips by and catching him by surprise knocks him sideways. He hits the paved ground with a small growl as something snaps beyond his current notice. The voice that speaks afterwards he couldn't care less about. *???: I don't appreciate you eliminating my emissary. *Akuhei: ...Okay ow. Akuhei gets up from the ground, more so annoyed that some of the fangs across his jacket broke off then being hit. He gives off a strong scowl at the spots. *Akuhei: Dammit this is a custom jacket. I'll have to make these parts again now... *???: They were to pass message to him, and you killed one. The one standing afar from him that released the blast held out a melded claw of some kind of darkened mass in a dark velvet red tint with veins coursing through. It was all that could be seen among the shadow he stood in. In tone of great disinterest does Akuhei speak to the man as he turns his head. *Akuhei: ...Oh did I kill your friend? So damn sorry...actually no, I'm not sorry. You're lucky I didn't kill the other one. Why don't you get out of here before I acquaint you to a force of darkness then what you could possibly manifest in your pathetic source of power you small fry "demon". *???: ...You must be Akuhei then. *Akuhei: Yeah dipshit and I don't exactly have an interest in killing you right now. *???: I refuse to die until I complete what I'm here to do. The hand slinks back into the shadow with its owner as Akuhei brushes the jacket off. *Akuhei: Then, go do it. I don't give a shit. But don't you pathetic jokes insert yourselves into what I'm doing k? *???: You won't even attempt to stand in my way, Underworld Serpent? I was hoping to see your strength before I fight him. *Akuhei: ...Didn't I just say—wait...fight who? Interested suddenly, he looks up from his coat and gives the individual his attention. *???: The Beast of Sin. *Akuhei: Gonna fight Nex eh? What for, exactly? *???: He holds power over destruction...and it is a matter that our lord wishes to have on his side. Those emissaries were to see him. *Akuhei: Your lord...? What on earth are you ram— A pause as Akuhei thinks it over for a moment. Those silver eyes sharpen their stare as a short chuckle emits from him. *Akuhei: Ah, heheeheheh...I get who you are now. Though you're not exactly the grateful type I see. ...Though needless to say, Nex is our target, and ours alone. Screw with him too much and I'll leave you inside out. *???: I'd think you one to know I don't care what the human government desires. Your threat only gives me incentive... He goes back into the shadows quietly. A short laugh comes from Akuhei before he walks off toward the inside of the city. Only a short amount of time passes before he hears yet another voice, the man grimaces annoyed when the patters on the ground come to a halt. *???: General...General are you okay? *Akuhei: (What now...) ...Let me guess, Lt Colonel...? *Mysteria: I was trying to pick up Nex's location again, but when I saw that blast, I tried to come as fast as I could. The women goes to his side keeping the spear behind her as she looks over him to see if he was injured. Akuhei's narrowed eyes lose their edge as he shrugs the concern off, adjusting his coat. *Akuhei: No, no I'm fine. Although I have to say these sporadic attacks on the city are becoming annoying. Interfering with the war, what the hell is the Lieutenant doing? As I recall his job was to stop the ones targeting it. *Mysteria: Reiga...? *Akuhei: Mhmm...you know I was actually on my way to see him... *Mysteria: Isn't it a little dangerous to send only one person after these forces? *Akuhei: Au contraire...he's the Azure Pridogy! Why wouldn't he be the one doing it? Anyway, overseeing missions and all that... feel like tagging along? *Mysteria: Sir, if that's an order I'll comply... I was simply continuing to look for Nex. *Akuhei: ...Something tells me he'll have his hands full. Akuhei mentions with a slight grin across his face as he looks at the core. -- "Kagusutchi higher levels 7:43 pm " "Area 2, Outside of Military docking station" Nex stands away from the government owned building as the rain pours down, he left Myri to look through the database herself. He just couldn't stand it anymore. It only reminded him of how much he didn't want to do any of this to begin with. Still soured by the idea of having a tag along to slow him down. Of course all that was said, was he'd understand why it had to be that way soon enough, according to Legna. "Cryptic nonsense" is all he can think with a roll of his eyes. The rain afforded a relatively quiet evening. The streets lacked many people, and the scarce amount that did stick around wouldn't bother him, save for the occasional offsetting glares. But Nex paid them in kind and they'd hide their faces instantly. *Nex: (...I hate this sometimes...being unable to say a damn thing.) An understatement by every word. Nex had a thousand things he wanted to say, and not one of them could he speak. Knowing the "Truth" was more a crude curse then anything for him. A quick gust of strong wind lifts his deep black jacket a bit and brushing the strands of the snow white hair out of his eyes, Nex stares at a piece of paper that'd blown up against the wall of the building. "Full out war confirmed by the government when "Beast of Sin" appeared, deaths escalate as forces outside of the government attacks the city. LSZ division Zero Sector and Red Thunder rumored to be seen in the cities" *Nex: Forces outside of the government are attacking...? ...Must be some idiots lookin for attention. Nex takes the paper off the wall and then scans it, finding that Red Thunder was a mercenary driven force, wondering if they had any relation to the merc force that Rau and Imyo were involved in interested him. After a short sigh, he throws the paper off to the side without any kind of care to where it'd travel. Nex feels the touch of the wet brick through his coat as he shifts position and leans back slightly against the stone wall. Time continues to pass as the darkened sky above dumps a relentless rain upon him, Nex scans the streets while he lets his mind wander. *Nex: (Why do I have to bring her with me. Its just more damn trouble. ...and then Sieg...joining the NOS...so far this is just going from bad to worse.) Seeing nothing of interest and crossing his arms in a disgruntled manor, Nex exerts a small huff as he awaits Myri. Wasn't long before someone else caught the blown paper who was within a crowd, he seemed to stand out from the rest. *Nex: (But Lukain...) That nightmare flashes in his head again that he had when he first came to Kagusutchi. A reminder of that "Incident" he'd never speak of to any—the incident before the government came after him. *Nex: (I'll find out just why that had to happen. Hide all you want, behind whoever you want, I'll find you...) The man who seemed to blend with shadow around him had soon tried approaching Nex, all that could be made out of the man in question was he shrouded his face with a Doctor's plague mask. Nex comes out of his unorthodox busy thoughts to notice the man through the corner of his fierce two toned eyes. *???: (I wonder if that is him...) *Nex: (...A plague mask? Seriously? That's not creepy at all.) Nex doesn't pay mind to it at first, brushing it off as a lunatic in the streets. He'd seen worse. However his attention hastily sharpens as he spots a hand reach out at him; in the strange man's other hand was a weapon. Catching sight of a glint of a black as night blade's body, and throughout the rapier's edges and tip dyed in deep crimson. Quick comes Nex's sidestep as he moves himself away from the man's outstretched hand and out of range of that ere blade. His eyes keep fierce, feeling a disturbing vibe emanate around this person decked from top to bottom in pitch shade attire covering most of his mass. Oddly were there standout azure shade lenses on that mask of his and those lenses gleamed in sync with his intent. *???: Excuse me...are you...the beast of sin? That man's question comes out in a semi deep tone. However, there was a sinking suspicion in Nex's gut that this was no civilian. But even so, he only knew one thing and that was they had no business knowing about him. *Nex: ...No, I'm not. A sigh that lacked amusement, surprised Nex. It was as though this man already knew he was going to lie about the matter. *???: How long do you plan lying to me about this? *Nex: Lying...? Damn quick to assume that. Flashing a slight stare of annoyance, Nex hadn't been expecting a response like that. *???: Stubborn bastard aren't you. Slowly the rapier raises as the man firms the hold on its intricate grip. Feeling a chilling sense well up through his being, Nex paid attention to every movement from him—all things considered Nex wasn't easy to put at unease. *Nex: Look, what do you want? *???: I only wish to know if you're truly the beast of sin...if so you'd make a perfect lab rat. *Nex: Tch...think so huh. *???: ...heh Expression shifting to a strong scowl hearing those words, Nex stays his hand which clenches itself around his own sword's handle. He keeps staring menicingly for a moment with narrowed eyes, being looked at like that more than annoyed Nex, it angered him. As though he could sense the hidden anger in his tone, that man lets off an inward chortle. He adjusts the plague mask before the rapier rises to Nex's sight. *???: I assume you don't know who I am in that case I'm willing to introduce myself...The name is Fasado.. *Nex: I don't really care what the hell your name is...but I think you should leave. Quickly. Reply sharp as a dagger he spoke wearing a sudden malignant look, words more a sneer. Although it fails to intimidate the man before him at all. *Fasado: To be honest it'll be more than simple words to make me leave... *Nex: Look you I already said I'm not— He stops cold in his sentence as he looks at the rest of his attire aside the mask, and notices a familiar symbol across it. His expression wrinkles further in displeasure. *Nex: (Dammit, he's with Sequence.) *Fasado: So you finally realize who you speak to...your face belies what you say...Beast. *Nex: Didn't know who I was? Yeah right—no you were screwing with me. You already freaking knew. Where're you on the hierarchy of that shithole? Close to Lukain? *Fasado: ....To think you'd be more quaint. Lt General, I believe...why speak so lowly of my superior? *Nex: Oh I wonder. Maybe because I want him dead along with a lot of other jackasses in there, but the damn bastard never shows up himself. *Fasado: he needs not ruin his hands in the field... Clearly annoyed with the man's demeanor and dialect Nex lowers his head as he firms his glare once more. *Nex: Let me give you two pieces of advice...one I'm not anyone's lab rat, and two tell that bastard to get down here himself so I can rip him in half after I get my answers. *Fasado: The first is no doubt impossible, ...as one you are ALWAYS my lab rat in this case...and the second is near impossible as, again, Lukain is not one to ruin his hands on fieldwork. Nex lowers his growl as he grips tighter the hilt of Necros. Feeling hot under the collar he restrains himself. That vibe he gave off, something about this man just set him off, but Nex didn't know why. He didn't exactly care for being referred to as a lab rat, but there was more to it then that. *Nex: I'll be honest you're ticking me off...not a lot can do that. *Fasado: Heh...I'm unsurprised... *Nex: But I don't feel like biting an obvious lure. So why don't you screw off "Lt General", you've got better shit to do. Not like someone else in that government wont find me again anyway. *Fasado: I doubt that, and I'm still not going to leave you...labrat Nex draws his blade swinging it out to his side, his eyes narrow. As the blade cuts the ground beneath him, people scatter seeing the sight. With tone of malevolence he speaks pointing forth his large blade. *Nex: Not gonna listen then huh? I'll make you wish you never saw me then... Fasado grins—that is if it could be seen under his mask—as his eyes flicker. *Fasado: So you wish to fight...I'll show you no mercy Beast of Sin! That is unless you ADMIT your identity to the public around you! *Nex: Of course I'm willing to fight you jackass, you didn't expect me to go willingly did you? And why do you want me to say my identity to the world? So it justifies what's done, allows you scum to appear as the heroes of the day? Some shit like that? Screw that. I don't give a damn if the public knows who I am, I've chosen to be enemy of the world regardless! Yeah, I'm the "Beast of Sin"! Hearing that, the few people around scatter the streets and lock themselves into buildings. *Fasado: So now you admit...makes me finding you all the more worth the travel... Nex moves his sword and twists it so the edge dug into the ground in front of him before he walks forward. Tension could be felt building in the air as Nex's aggression took tight hold, just as tight as he held his sword. *Nex: Then I hope you enjoyed it cause you found an uncontrollable force of destruction, and its the last thing you're gonna do. *Fasado: I expect nothing less...! Awaken Illustrus Byrus! With his command, Byrus glimmers with a crimson outline as he swings it forth. Grasping his own blade's hilt, Nex runs ahead through the rain and cuts the air with his blade, he channels a darkness around it before he swings powerfully to release a pitch black arc at Fasado. Cutting through the ground with great power but missing its target as Fasado swiftly moves to the side and goes intently at one of Nex's blind-spots, blade outreached. The gleaming red tip catching his eyes, Nex weaves around skillfully as he turns his body, pressing his blade outward against the edge of Byrus. Grounding his feet to endure the strike, the metal of their weapons screeches only momentarily as Nex suddenly springs upward and brings his leg down at Fasado's head in a whipping axe kick. Fasado slides into a nearby building, quickly he catches himself off the side as his mask's eyes glow a vibrant red. The man's blade glimmers before he decides to strike the ground, causing a small energy current to go toward Nex. *Fasado: Energy Breaker! *Nex: Soul Reaper! Nex lands on the ground and channels darkness around the sword, he then swings to clash with the current, Bringing across it a mantle of rending black energy slashes. Reducing the impact he took, Nex growls lightly as he feels himself slide back from the force. He then reaffirms his stance with a strong attention on his enemy's movement. *Fasado: I must say, you're quite resilient, beast. Fasado grins under his mask *Fasado: One of my targets in truth...I still search for one to this day... *Nex: ...What? The hell are you going on about? *Fasado: I search for a leader of Liberation Sector Zero....namely their red thunder division *Nex: Why the hell would I be concerned about Red Thunder? I've got more important shit to be worried about. *Fasado: Then I may as well ask you now.. Before Nex could even question why he'd be after Red Thunder, the rapier raises as Fasado steadies a firm point at him with it. *Fasado: Where...is Mujihi Mazio...depending on your answers I may let you live, or kill you mercilessly...labrat. Even with the serious tone, Nex didn't even flinch hearing Fasado's threat, in fact he grinned. Completely unfazed he fiddles with and pops his collar with one of his fingers. *Nex: Kill me? ...You know, death would be better than dealing with idiots like you to be honest...better than dealing with this day in and day out. He says it in complete earnest as he moves his blade around in front of him then looks at Fasado again with his own glare. *Nex: Too bad your superior and government would rather let it happen. So don't try to "frighten" me with death, I don't fear much. And to answer your question, I don't know and I don't care. *Fasado: Hmph...well if you meet the child, give him my "regard"...he deserves to die...! Without warning Fasado charges, a vivid scarlet aura surrounding his rapier again, as his mask's lenses glow black among the overbearing reds. Nex runs back in to meet him midway, a black and blue light shroud him as he gradually opens the shells on his hands. Releasing the azure energy into himself, Nex growls slightly as he brings his hand forward which didn't hold the sword, darkening energy melds around it as he prepares to lunge over and strike outward at his foe. *Fasado: Yes, show me more of your power! Show me the TRUE extents of your azure! *Nex: Tch...you idiot! You'd be running if you had any damn sense at all! Annoyed with the reaction Fasado took to the release of his power, Nex swings into a slash of his sword both tailed by crimson and dark azure energy. Just as fast does the claw come at him in a blur of black aura and slashes into his foe. Fasado pressed back as he manages to block the slash, maintains a calm demeanor. A much stronger force comes down on him and he's sent back and away by the rending power from the claw. He doesn't show signs of standing down however, Nex scowling strong toward his persistence. *Fasado: heh...I do not intend to run...not until I fulfill my orders! Idiot. Nex thinks. The man's eyes narrow as he gathers forth seithr around him and consumes it into the blade giving off a black light. A deep growl proceeds his swift rush forward, keeping the blade to his side Nex jumps into the air. *Nex: Eat this you jackass, Black...Divide! With his powerful roar he swings the blade up over him before he brings it down like a hammer releasing all the concentrated darkness inside Necros's body. A black and red shockwave ripples forth ferociously through the ground of the area as it traverses toward the enemy. Fasado releases his own smaller wave as a method of counter. Nearby, Myri exits the building, taking steps out as she begins looking for Nex through the downpour. Only to be greeted by the forceful pressure of the clashing waves. *Myri: Nex? Where did you—Ah! The black energy and the red energy seems to shriek as its collision force blows out the windows suddenly and Myri shields herself from the glass that rains down. The waves crash together again causing a damaging blast. Nex pants inwardly after he lands on the ground, still radiating the azure energy, but he refused to draw in anymore then what he was using. *Myri: (W-what's going on...?!) *Fasado: Giving up yet?! Fasado retorts as he grins under his mask widely. This man was insane, that much Nex discerned. He keeps his hard stare, bringing the sword around his body again he jumps in close and carries his blade down. A rupturing black break of energy blasts outward from the blade and his body as the tip of Necros digs into the earth. *Nex: Like hell! Ruin Burst! *Myri: (Wait that man...the Lt General of the NOS!) Myri stays behind a structure as she watches the two. She however, unlike Nex recognized this man immediately. Fasado was in the same division as Lukain, and considered among one of the more dangerous members. For good reason, not only was he strong but Lazarith had mentioned that there was reason to believe he'd participated in operations under the radar. The burst misses Fasado much to Nex's annoyance. His enemy moves to the side, before again, charging towards Nex in the red auras. Nex hops away from the charge and swings into a hook kick, motion followed by a claw. Struck unaware by both of the attacks, Fasado hits the ground and just as quickly returns to his feet. *Myri: (But why is the Lt. General here? It doesn't matter, Nex shouldn't be fighting him...!) *Fasado: You'd do best to not underestimate me Nex simply scowls, bringing his leg back around he returns to stance. Myri feels a chill up her spine. Him, Lukain and Akuhei were three of the higher ups no one in the NOS questioned or messed with. Their respect was essentially earned through fear alone. *Fasado: You think dueling a Lt. General is a smart idea? Fight Lukain yourself...I dare you. As it will not end well for you... *Nex: ...Shut the hell up... "You fight Lukain...ehehaha! Oh but, when you manage to give him decent entertainment THEN why don't we do this again eh? Till then you're leashed lil Nex." Hearing Akuhei's words in his head again, Nex growls out deeply in protest as he keeps his guard up. *Fasado: And I implore you...if I so much as catch sight of you again, I will make you my labrat...and use you to kill my target Mujihi Mazio! Fasado's mask lenses glowed red as he spoke, and Nex grows tired of listening to the man. He lunges swinging his blade right at his head with every bit of focus and effort, however... *Nex: Don't put all your eggs in a damn basket, and don't screw with me you Sequence worm! It wouldn't be enough. His eyes widen in surprise as Fasado dodges the strike with efficiency escaping the entirety of Nex's attack. Nex turns himself around too late to block the next hit. *Nex: Wha—Gagh!! Sensations of pain grips him as the rapier strikes into him in a critical manor several times. Nex finds himself struggling to keep his footing, stumbling forward, he ejects a clot of blood after coughing. He groans and straightens himself, deep wounds across him. *Nex: Augh...what the... *Fasado: Like I said....do not underestimate a Lt General... *Nex: Damn you... He growls out, as he gathers himself clenching his hands tight. His eyes narrow as he stands straight and releases more Azure energy into himself, opening the shells further, anymore and he'd release the grimoire. Myri goes over to him in a hurry, knowing she needed to keep this from escalating. *Nex: I'm not a labrat and I've heard enough of your bull-- *Myri: Nex, wait...! Halting his voice, Nex looks over at Myri as she comes rushing over to his side. *Nex: Huh? What the hell Myri...? *Myri: Please stop...he, Lukain and Akuhei are considered three of the most dangerous in the NOS! Nex looks at her before he catches sight of Fasado's movement and moves Myri away. He then attempts to dodge the attack. *Nex: I said not to interfere dammit...! Get out of here! *Myri: But... Nex focuses as he throws his hand out and opens the shells closer, and closer to full. Myri frowns, there likely was no way to get him to listen but she still had to try regardless. *Fasado: Best not to let your guard down beast! Fasado soon charges a red aura about himself, before charging directly towards him. Nex grounds himself firm and defends himself with his sword before he brings his blade out with his eyes narrowed. *Myri: Nex... Her voice extremely quiet compared to the boisterous sounds of the battle. Nex in incredible aggression swings his blade several times with a whipping mantle of dark energy following it. He slowly advances forward each time. Fasado quickly tries to clash those strikes with his rapier, before being sent back by the final blow. Nex jumps forward and intends to follow through as he lunges and strikes downward imbued in a black aura, shifting his hand into a claw. Myri frowns and then raises her voice. *Myri: Nex! Fasado quickly yields and attempts to block the incoming strike, however it doesn't come. Nex's eyes widen hearing her before they go back to normal as his attack stops right near him. *Myri: I know you don't listen to anyone. But I have a bad feeling about continuing like this, so for just once, listen to me. *Nex: (...You don't listen to me. Why the hell should I listen to you.) He growls as he pulls his hand back and returns it to normal. *Fasado: Behold...it can take orders. *Myri: (He...he actually listened...?) Nex clearly not amused by his remark, pulls his sword back and then holds it to his side. A look of anger still present on his expression. *Nex: Tch, screw you. I'm done wasting my time on this. You come anywhere near me and I'll make you regret it down to your freakin core. He sneers before closing the shells on the back of his hands. Voice fiery as his emotions only moments ago, Nex wanted to impress the idea that he didn't want to see him again. *Fasado: Oh do tell, when we do meet again you'll be mine, lab rat. Be sure you let the lowlife Mujihi Mazio know I'm around too...he needs to die like the rest of his family...and his race. Fasado sheathes his rapier and stands intimidatingly, unmoved by the threatening tone in Nex's voice. *Nex: You're the damn guy with a complex, why don't you tell him yourself jackass... *Fasado: Because I have more objectives of import than to finish an old nemesis... *Nex: ...Whatever I don't freaking care what you do. Just stay away from me. He turns to Myri and moves her forward with his hand. *Nex: Come on lets go, I've got better shit to do then waste my energy fighting Lukain's lapdog. Nex moves ahead past her afterwards, still irate. Myri frowns in slight discontent but follows after him. As they leave, Fasado's mask glows brightly the lenses soon blinked rapidly. Fasado thought to himself, observing a recording of Nex's battle against him. Among the flashing lenses it showed his pernicious and calculating red eyes. *Fasado: Yes, this data...it can help me with a strategy for our next battle, beast... Not too long after Nex left, a contact appears on a device. Composing himself, Fasado soon checks the device and answers. *Fasado: Lt. General Fasado reporting... *Lukain: Status report Lt. General, did you arrive in Kagusutchi like the others have? I know the General has already been there for sometime now. Lukain on the other end was flipping through documents from a file in his room of operations. *Fasado: I have...and I ran into the Beast of Sin, he had just left the area...I have much battle data to decipher if I am able to combat him perfectly. I have not run into the target the LSZ had recovered during the time of that mission unfortunately. *Lukain: So you found him...seems he is indeed going towards the branch's restricted area. As for the target, they're as much a thorn as the family themselves. Still, Red Thunder is in fact in Kagusutchi...where exactly, I don't know. It'll take a moment for the database to locate his tag. You'll be the first to know when I do know however. He looks at the file reading over it. *Fasado: Thank you marshal... I'll give you my battle data as soon as I finish analyzing it too. You might need it should Nex wish to fight you himself... *Lukain: I suppose he will eventually...he wants me to answer for what occurred years ago seeing the government was behind it, and he believes I then, was behind the orders. He skims the document and grins before putting it on the table and walking around. *Lukain: I don't imagine you told him about your own operations in the past, I see you as a man who enjoys his secrets. *Fasado: He didn't seem to care. Then again he's more focused on you than he is on our organization in general *Lukain: A pitty, I thought he would be at least interested. You've done a great many accomplishments for the organization, as have I and Akuhei. *Fasado: I'm flattered Marshal...shall I be returning to base? *Lukain: No, not yet, maintain position for now, I'll have coordinates where the leader of red thunder is shortly. That aside I want you to meet someone there, seeing General Akuhei is busy keeping track of a test. This individual is called the White Demon, somewhat of an indirect ally if you will to our Beast of Sin. I wish to know about him and the reasoning behind his hatred of our foes in Liberation Sector Zero. He speaks with interest in his voice, and then picks up another document that had "Classified" written all over it. The document was recorded...200 years ago. *Lukain: One more thing...was there a girl with Nex? *Fasado: Very well. Shall I provide the battle data as you do this sir? To answer your question, yes...there was a woman with him. *Lukain: (So she stayed with him...that should be more than enough excuse to get Lazarith out on the field eventually.) ...I see. I wasn't expecting her to still be with him. *Fasado: why is she important, dare I ask? *Lukain: Her name is Myri Kukiyona. She was an individual protected by the Minister...Lazarith. I planned to indoctrinate her into the NOS, however, Lazarith wasn't exactly supportive of it at first. And then, Nex Azure 0 was aware of her importance as well so he intervened and prevented it, taking her with him. He puts the file away into a metal cabinet and locks it with a dark energy seal. *Lukain: She holds a source of power in her soul, she's vessel to it, a power discovered 200 years ago...in the Third War of Armagus. It has a great many uses, so she's essentially as valuable as Nex. *Fasado: ...I see, so she is also top priority in this case? *Lukain: Treat it as such...you're bound to see them again, that said you're free to do what you deem fit LT General to achieve all your objectives. *Fasado: thank you sir...I will send the data now... The contact shuts itself off after that,leaving Fasado to himself, his lenses glow as he sends his battle data to Lukain. *Fasado: Heheh... I look forward to meeting you again beast....and finding and KILLING Red Thunder's leader...Mujihi Mazio...! A deep chuckle comes inward from Fasado, as the rain falls around him all that could be seen was two red eyes of pure evil as night continues to set in over the darkening horizons. ---- "Soul Devotion" :The road ahead is one of dark desire :Destruction and sin you've tread :Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul :You've been damned, how do you still survive :The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it :you have seen it all once too many times :in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable :Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light :Are you dead inside :Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive ---- (Nex) Another damned sequence member...whose strangely important. Hey, what's so special about Red Thunder anyway? (Bitoku) Well for one its led by a fearless beastkin orphan whose parents were killed by Sequence. (Mujihi) Not that anyone would care about a beastkin anyway... (Nex) ...You guys haven't even appeared yet! (Bitoku) Well we will in the next one! (Mujihi) So it works either way! Next time on BlazBlue: Control Sequence! Enter Leader of Red Thunder: Mujihi Mazio! (Nex) Hey the hell, that's not the title! Its not centered just on you! (Mujihi) Then what is it?! (Nex) *Sighs* Next time on BlazBlue: Control Sequence: Clash, Thunder and Demons (Mujihi) Well I got one word right! ---- Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Transcript Category:Transcript Category:Tails6000